1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for encrypting data in volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently there has been concern that sensitive data buffered in volatile memory, such as Random Access Memory (RAM), can be accessed by an unauthorized user even after the computer shuts down. Previously, computer technologies have relied on the assumption that the content of volatile memory or RAM is lost. However, data may remain in volatile memory even after the computer shuts down or the memory is removed. An unauthorized user may remove a memory chip, such as a RAM, from its host computer, plug into a module in their system, and then access sensitive content and encryption keys to use to access encrypted data elsewhere. Moreover, unauthorized users may actually extend the duration during which data remains intact in volatile memory by spraying compressed air on the memory chip to cryogenically freeze memory, such that the data can remain intact in memory for several minutes.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for encrypting data in memory to prevent against unauthorized access to sensitive data and encryption keys stored in volatile memory.